


Frickin Silver-Berried Mistletoe, Man

by whorecruxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, am i making a political statement with my tags?, don't worry about mcgonagall she isn't involved in that way, drarry smut, i was rooting for Gary Johnson tbh, this was posted post-election of Trump, yes I am, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorecruxes/pseuds/whorecruxes
Summary: "You got us caught under mistletoe, you absolute-""Malfoy, just shut up," Harry groaned, staring with dread at the little sprig of magical mistletoe. Reaching out, and pushing on the invisible barrier, Harry sighed. Reaching for his wand to set it on fire, when he noticed something on the mistletoe. Oh no. Oh Merlin. Oh fucking hell, of course it wasn't normal mistletoe, not with Harry's luck."Potter what- you're joking. You have to be joking. No, I refuse. Please tell me I'm seeing things."There was a very distinct silver berry on the mistletoe. And any Hogwarts student worth their salt knew what that meant.





	1. Silver Berried Mistletoe is NOT GOOD

**Author's Note:**

> good luck Americans  
> have fun in your last two months of freedom  
> and rights or whatever you lot get super hung up on  
> MY FUCKIN RIGHTS  
> man sorry if i offended anyone  
> but during Trump's speech his son son was falling asleep standing up  
> i feel sorry for the kid
> 
> Donald Trump  
> From Meme to President, An Autobiography 
> 
>  
> 
> i wasn't ready for the Hunger Games yet
> 
> DON DOESN'T SUPPORT THE GAYS  
> DON IS ANTI-LGBTQIA+

Harry sighed as he walked down the corridor, readjusting his bag strap. He'd just gotten out of 8th year Charms, where the class had been learning household spells.

Harry was very done. So. Very. Done.

It was Christmas time, and all Harry wanted to do was curl up in the Room of Requirement, drinking a hot chocolate. Then sleep. Preferably for a week.

"Hey, Potter-" Malfoy's exasperated voice echoed in the corridor, and the other students turned to watch. Were Malfoy-Potter fights the newest form of entertainment now? Harry hoped to Merlin that was not the case.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry said tiredly, turning to him.

"Potter, you dimwit," groaned Malfoy, rubbing his grey eyes tiredly, "You stupid little-"

"Malfoy, could you please tell me why I'm so stupid?" Harry said, rubbing his temples. He stifled a yawn, and  _goddamnit_ , he was  _too tired for this_.

"You got us caught under mistletoe, you absolute-"

"Malfoy, just shut up," Harry groaned, staring with dread at the little sprig of magical mistletoe. Reaching out, and pushing on the invisible barrier, Harry sighed. Reaching for his wand to set it on fire, when he noticed something on the mistletoe. Oh no. Oh Merlin. Oh fucking hell, of course it wasn't normal mistletoe, not with Harry's luck.

"Potter what- you're joking. You have to be joking. No, I refuse. Please tell me I'm seeing things."

There were very distinct  _silver_  berries on the mistletoe. And any Hogwarts student worth their salt knew what that meant.

The silver berries said quite loudly to any that saw it, that anyone caught under it was going to be losing their virginity, if they hadn't already.

"Why us?" whinged Harry, "Out of everyone in the school, it had to be you, didn't it? Can someone please get Professor McGonagall?"

Twenty minutes later, and an apologetic speech from the Headmistress, the two boys were awkwardly eyeing each other. The corridor had been cleared, and privacy wards had been set up, so the two could 'do the deed', as McGonagall put it in her Scottish accent. There was a nice looking double bed, that had silver and green sheets, obviously Summoned by Malfoy. Unfortunately, a bystander that was there before the wards were set up had thought it prudent to Conjure rose petals and tea-light candles, leaving the floor scattered with them.

"Are we going to do this Malfoy?" asked Harry mustering up all of his remaining bravado, "I would like to leave, at some point. Preferably sometime this year."

"If I didn't know better, Potter, I'd say you're eager." says Malfoy, with an elegantly arched eyebrow.

Harry scowled, fighting down a blush, glaring at the taller boy, "Of course I'm not. Shut up, Malfoy."

"Whatever Potter," sighed Malfoy, and began undoing the buttons on his robe, "Just so you know, you will be bottoming."

"Huh?" frowned Harry. Bottoming?

"Innocent little Potter," grinned Malfoy, "Don't tell me you're a virgin as well?"

Harry very pointedly  _didn't_  look at him.

"How have you not Potter?" asked Malfoy, "Girls constantly throwing themselves at you -wait, you probably didn't even notice, you ignorant git."

"Girls constantly throwing themselves at me?" Harry frowned, following Malfoy's lead and shrugging off his clothes, "Anyway, I didn't exactly have a lot of time, Malfoy."

"What do you mean?"

"First, second and third year- just no. Fourth year; Triwizard tournament. Fifth year; the DA and Umbridge. Sixth year; um, well... You. Seventh year-"

"What do you mean, me?" asked Malfoy, walking forwards, in only his boxers. Harry let out a squeak as Malfoy came to stop directly in front of him, leaning down (Malfoy's 6'2" soundly trounced Harry's 5'7") and putting his face very,  _very_  close to Harry's. Harry could feel his blush emanating heat, and he shyly lowered his gaze.

"You look delicious when you blush Potter," murmured Malfoy, and Harry wrinkled his nose at him, silently objecting to being called 'delicious'. Malfoy just snickered, and closed the distance between their mouths. Harry gasped at his forwardness, which Malfoy, ever an opportunist, decided was the perfect place to stick his tongue.

Harry, deciding to go with it, twined his tongues with Malfoy's, hands coming up to rest at his neck, while Malfoy's looped at his waist. Malfoy guided him towards the bed, not disconnecting, and laid him down, coming to crawl over him with a salacious smile.

"Mmmh, Potter," Malfoy said lewdly, "You look...  _mouthwatering_."

Harry let out a little breathy sound, mouth parting slightly. Malfoy didn't look so bad himself; chiselled, aristocratic features, smoky grey eyes and silver blonde hair that fell into his eyes. Yes, not bad at all.

"Admiring the goods, Potter?" grinned Malfoy, smugly eyeing him.

"You wish," grumbled Harry, "You ugly git."

"I think this says something different," snickered Malfoy, gripping Harry through his boxers. Harry let out a strangled groan, stomach tensing and biting his lip.

Malfoy took off Harry's boxers, and gave him a few quick strokes, hand disappearing quickly. Harry made an annoyed sound in his throat, but squeaked when he felt a cleaning charm - _down there._

"Lubrico," muttered Malfoy, and brought his finger up, rubbing around Harry's hole.

Harry squeaked, "Malfoy, what are you doing?!"

"Preparing you," muttered Malfoy, slipping his finger in to the first knuckle, "Relax, Potter."

Harry wrinkled his nose in discomfort. Malfoy began gently working (the fact the git could do anything _gently_  was news to Harry) his finger in, sinking it in to the last knuckle. Harry jerked when Malfoy curled his finger, brushing  _something_  that sent a spark of electricity down his spine. Harry gave a low whine, clenching around Malfoy's finger.

"There it is," Malfoy says smugly, brushing over  _it_  again, making Harry bit his lip to stop anything else from escaping him

"What?" Harry asked, once he had calmed himself enough to talk, thighs tensing as Malfoy continued working his finger in and out, slowly but firmly.

"Your prostate Potter," Malfoy smirks, then pauses, "Perhaps I should call you Harry. I have my finger up your ass, after all."

Harry clenches at his last statement, making a noise in his throat.

"What was that Po-Harry? Golden Boy likes dirty talk?" Draco asks rhetorically (when did Harry start thinking of him as Draco?), "Pansy would be delighted!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry huffs, "Don't you dare - _fuck_."

"I'm afraid we'll have to, Harry," Malfoy says, "That's what the silver berries means."

"That's not what I - _oh_ \- meant," grits out Harry, shuddering as Malfoy brushes over his prostate again.

Malfoy slips in another anger, making Harry whine at the slight stretch.

"Shush Harry," says Draco gruffly, voice rough from the image of the 'Saviour' writhing above him.

"Hnnng," Harry whimpers, shuddering, "Are you nearly -yess _ssss-_ done?"

"Just one more," soothes Draco, kissing Harry's inner thigh, and scissoring his fingers. He slips in the final finger, and Harry clenches down, stomach tensing as a finger brushes over his prostate.

Draco pumps his hand a few more times, just to be sure Harry was stretched  _properly_ , and withdrew his hand, biting his lip to keep from groaning at the gaping hole attempting to clench down on  _some_ thing,  _anything_.

Draco moves up, bracing his forearms over Harry's head as he slowly slides in, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's adorably crinkled nose.

"You alright?" Draco asks, letting Harry calm down and bury his face in Draco's neck, ankles hooking on his lower back.

"Yes," Harry says breathily into his ear, "Just- just don't move yet."

Draco nods his assent, and begins mouthing at Harry's neck, nipping the skin and carefully cultivating a large hickey.

Harry's hand came to run through the airs at the back of Draco's head, slightly shifting his lower half. Draco made a low growling noise in his throat.

"Don't test me," he murmurs, silver eyes flashing, "My control is dwindling."

"It's alright," Harry faintly chokes out, "Please, move."

Draco slowly withdrew, then sank back into that tight heat. Harry let out a shuddery breath, biting his plump lower lip with dusted pink cheeks.

Draco kept the slow pace, allowing them both to bask in the slow waves of pleasure riding over them. Harry made throaty moans with each thrust, head tipped back and eyes closed. Draco groaned into his neck (at such a frequency it was akin to purring).

At each brush to his prostate, Harry _clenched,_ thighs quivering where they sat around Draco's hips. Upon realising this, Draco smirked, and lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders, hips moving at a slightly faster pace.

Harry's hand tightened his hold around Draco's hair, crying out. His stomach tightened and free hand clawed at the sheets, legs shaking with pleasure.

"Draco!" he cried out, helpless and drunk on pleasure, "I'm -ngh!- close! Ahh! Please!"

Harry wasn't sure what he was asking for, but babbled pleas and sobbed desperately, hips rolling and head thrashing.

Draco watched the other boy fall apart beneath him with satisfaction, speeding up his thrusts and accurately pounding Harry's prostate with every thrust, using a hand to wrap around Harry's straining erection.

Harry let's out a strangled sob as he comes, white ejaculate spilling over Draco's fist and pooling on his stomach. 

Draco, close to release himself, is driven closer by the sudden vice-like tightness around him, only pushing a few more times in Harry's over sensitised hole, before coming. Harry whimpers at the feeling of being filled even _more_ , toes curling.

Draco slowly pulls out, quieting Harry's whine with a kiss, and collapses next to him, exhaustedly casting a cleaning charm over both of them. Summoning a pair of pyjama pants for both of them, he wearily slips them on, watching Harry do the same. Harry yawns, rubbing an eye blearily. Draco pulls the covers over them with a flick of his wand, and turns back to see Harry's hopeful face.

Draco sighs, and opens his arms, into which Harry immediately snuggles, face pressed into his chest. Twining their legs, Harry lets out quiet, even, breaths, slowly drifting off to sleep. Draco presses an involuntary kiss to the messy black hair, and gradually fell into a light doze. Neither noticed the mistletoe disappear, seeing as they had adequately fulfilled the requirements.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just an epilogue after the secksi tymes  
> this is just fluff  
> no smut but implied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for the comment Tlyna  
> your comment kind of indicated that you're expecting like a multi chapter fic???  
> but im not about that life  
> im just here for the smut bro  
> sorry  
> i might write a short fic with actual plot in the future, but  
> not right now  
> i could pick up from the first chapter in the future and disregard the epilogue???? tell me if i should or nah

_9 days later..._

Harry grinned at Draco as he plonked himself down next to him, pecking him on the cheek. Draco was sitting on a blanket charmed to stay dry, back against a tree. He was working outside, under the tree in front of the lake, a position that provided a scenic view of Hogwart's snowy grounds.

"Hey, love," Draco said warmly, looking up from his homework. 

"Hey Draco," Harry greeted back, leaning against the tree and spreading his legs out in front of him. The two had decided to give a relationship a try, immediately beginning the morning after what they affectionately called, 'The Incident'. Their relationship had been received well by the Hogwarts students, many exchanging various amounts of money, to the shock of Harry and Draco. Hermione sent them both an approving smile, and Ron made a face, but didn't purposely aggravate 'the ferret-faced git' (any more than what he thought necessary). Ginny just crowed triumphantly she had known all along, then immediately leaned over to Luna and planted a smacking kiss on her lips.

There had obviously been some dissent, but with a few stern words from various fangirls, any undercurrent of displeasure was quickly washed away. The only thing Harry really disliked was a plaque that had been set up where the mistletoe was. It was stuck on with a Permanent Sticking Charm, reading:

> "Here lies the spot where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy finally got together, on the 15th of December, 1998. Merry Christmas!"

"My mother has been wanting you to come over for New Years," began Draco hesitantly, after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "I was wondering if you would? Come, I mean?"

"Your mother doesn't hate me, right?" Harry asked, forehead creased.

"She wouldn't have invited you if she hated you," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "Besides, there's going to be a ball. Daphne, Tracey, Theo, Millie, Pansy and Blaise will be there."

Harry had taken a liking to the snarky Slytherins, joining the conversations voluntarily. The Slytherin House regarded Harry as Draco's pet Gryffindor.

"Excellent," said Harry, grinning broadly, "I'll be there."

Draco didn't reply and instead wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, who tucked his head under Draco's chin. Draco's homework was abandoned in favour of snuggling and lazy kisses.

Not even ten minutes later, just when things were getting good, the sounds of laughter and chattering were accompanied with the splat of a snowball landing on Harry's leg. Harry pouted, casting a cleaning charm with a second thought. He and Draco had become rather proficient at them.

"Oi, lovebirds!" called Ron, "We're having a snowball fight! You in?"

"I will not be partaking in such immature festivities," sniffed Draco, somehow managing to look down his nose at Ron while being below him.

"I bet you're just scared," said Harry, green eyes glinting behind his glasses. It was always fun to rile Draco up. 

"You wish," Draco said, on his feet in a flash, "Whoever gets the other the most wins. The prize is being able to do whatever they want to the loser."

"You're on," Harry grinned, and raced off to the other group of people, grabbing a few people to be on his team.

Later when the game was over, and everyone was cold and sweaty with high spirits, Draco smirked proudly.

"You got me 37 times," he smugly said, "But I got you _39_."

Even _later_ , when Harry was tired, and ached in a good sort of way, in good sorts of places, Harry found he didn't mind losing to Draco, despite their history. After all, it was _far_ more satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this smut with some plot  
> have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> alright YA MUM dw i am writing the prompt  
> smut takes a while to write tho so don't hold your breath  
> especially with the amount I'm planning to write  
> like  
> a lot  
> 


End file.
